1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tile installation tools and devices, and more particularly to such hand tools or devices useful for setting ceramic or stone floor tiles.
2. Background Discussion
As anyone who has ever attempted to install ceramic or stone floor tiles can testify, the maintaining of a level and uniform set-tile surface is extremely difficult even for professional tile setters. Most of this difficulty is associated with laying down a uniform layer of tile mortar into which the tiles are set.
Currently, as far as is known to the present inventor, such tile-setting mortar is more or less leveled with a screen having a toothed edge or by a wooden or steel "float." Neither of these tools are, however, particularly effective for use with relatively heavy tiles which must ordinarily be set downwardly into the mortar. This problem is, at least in part, caused by the dense nature of the mortar laid onto the base surface of which the tiles tend to float. Some attempts have been made to "fluff" up or aerate the tile setting mortar with edges of the existing tile setting tools; however, it has been determined by the present inventor that such techniques are not very satisfactory in providing a smooth and even tile surface after installation of the floor tiles.
For these and other reasons, a principal objective of the current invention is to provide a special tile set hand tool which enables the easy and uniform fluffing or aerating of tile setting mortar so as to permit the tiles to sink uniformly into the tile setting mortar, and thereby provide for a uniform and level floor tile surface after installation of the floor tiles on a relatively flat, level sub-floor or substrate.